


No One

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's first time is on Ginny's sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> note: slightly drunk sex

"You're still a virgin?"

They've gone through the butterbeer and have opened the wine, the last bottle remaining of their hen weekend. Harry is in London for the next three days, and Ginny has been enjoying the time alone with her old friends. But Hermione had to leave this afternoon, leaving Luna as the sole house guest. It's been strange, having conversations with someone she's never quite sure is in the real world, and sure as rain, now that she doesn't have to worry about learning details of her brother's sex life, the topic has wandered.

Luna smiles, in that way she has. "It's not a big deal."

"Waiting for someone special?" Ginny asks, remembering her own first time. Harry had meant well.

"I'm not waiting. Orgasms are simple."

Ginny wonders what she means, then with what shouldn't be a shocked gasp, she considers the prospect that Luna has a healthy sex life with herself. "Oh." She can't set aside that image: pretty Luna Lovegood, white-blonde hair spilled around her on her prim maiden's pillowcase, knees spread and teasing herself with the handle of her wand just as Ginny did when she first learned how to touch herself.

Luna takes a sip of her wine, licking a stray drop that falls on the edge of her own thumb. "Are they better when you've got someone else making love to you?"

"I wouldn't say better," Ginny says, before she feels a bit of a traitor. "I mean, it's lovely. It feels good. It's just different than...."

"Than when you masturbate?"

"That's right." Ginny's face flushes. She hasn't had enough wine to make her blush. Instead she's caught by Luna's casual word, flicked off her tongue, and the intrusive image of Luna's body, untouched by any hand except the delicate fingers working herself. No one has seen her pale creamy skin grow rosy with arousal. No one has brushed their fingers through the fair hair between her legs.

Luna watches her face. "Would you feel bad if I kissed you now?"

Her attention snaps back to the woman in front of her. Ginny rewinds the last few seconds, and comes up with a less than sultry, "What?"

"Your breathing has been elevated, and you're blushing. That's how I react when I watch something erotic, so I think you're aroused. I'd like to kiss you. Is that all right?"

Ginny doesn't answer, instead bending closer on the sofa, meeting Luna's clumsy lips. She's a virgin, but Ginny thought she'd been kissing Neville more before they broke up. Apparently not. Ginny's the expert now, sliding her hand behind Luna's head to reposition her soft mouth. "Like this," she wants to say but she's too occupied with the motion of lips and avoiding Luna's teeth.

This is doing nothing to stop her mental images of her friend. In fact, her free hand is on Luna's shoulder and about to slide down to her tit if she doesn't stop herself.

Luna breaks away from the kiss, out of breath. There's that flush on her cheeks. Even if she did kiss Neville, she's clearly never kissed him like this.

"Was that all right?" she asks. "Will Harry be upset with me?"

Harry. Right. Ginny loves Harry. But she can't picture him being angry for her showing their friend a bit of pleasure. "I don't think so. Luna, I'd like to kiss you again. And maybe more."

Luna nods, head bobbing, excited or nervous or both. She's pushing in for another kiss. Ginny's hand slips down. As she brushes against the swell of Luna's breast, Luna gasps in her mouth, shuddering.

It's the hottest thing Ginny's ever seen. She strokes Luna carefully, taking her time to explore the outline of each breast under the loose shirt she's wearing. She's not wearing a bra. There's a hand little bump at each nipple. No one has ever licked them.

"May I?" she asks, and at Luna's approving nod, she gently lifts the hem of the shirt, drawing it over Luna's arms, then over her head. Blonde hair falls everywhere, exposing a perfect neck. Ginny draws her lips down from Luna's chin to her shoulder. With a glance to ensure Luna's still okay with this, she kisses her way down to the right breast, wraps her lips around the nipple, and begins to suck as her fingers navigate the flawless bare skin.

Luna breathes in tight little moans. Ginny wonders if she's the first one to hear them, or if the Ravenclaw girls who shared Luna's room with her pretended not to hear. Did she make these same sounds behind the curtains of her bed, touching her own breasts before she slid her hand down? Ginny learned dead silence early, too caught up listening to the muffled cries of other girls.

It's a minute later and Ginny's fingers have hooked on the edges of Luna's knickers when she's aware enough to think again. She pauses, unsure of how Luna's trousers are already on the carpet. Luna sits on the sofa, legs trembling, face twitching.

"Do you want to stop?" Ginny manages to say. Please say no. I want you. Please say no.

"No. I...." Luna tastes her own lips, tastes Ginny's kisses on them. "I want this, if you do."

In her haze of desire, Ginny can't remember wanting anything more than this. "Good." 

She tugs at the knickers, coaxing Luna's bottom off the sofa enough to slip them down her thighs. The warm, humid scent of her wafts up in the air, and yes, her tight curls are as light as the rest of her hair. Ginny bends down to breathe on the soft downy hair.

"Take them off," she commands, and Luna grabs her underwear quickly, yanking them off and kicking them away. Palpable need shimmers from her, intoxicating as the wine.

Ginny pushes her shoulders against the back of the sofa. Luna's legs fall together. With an effort, she opens them again, spread wide for Ginny exactly as she pictured. Ginny strokes her hand down, palming her warm mound. Luna moans again. Ginny says, "I want to watch you touch yourself." She pulls her hand away.

When she doesn't put it back, Luna frowns, but she catches on. Her own fingers dip between her spread thighs, teasing the sensitive skin of her legs with her index finger before rubbing the closed lips of her pussy. Ginny watches, then kneels closer, following the movements of Luna's finger with the tip of her wet tongue. When Luna spreads her lips open and begins to stroke the ridges of her labia and the bud of her urethra, Ginny repeats. She's the first mouth to press against this sweet flesh. She's the first to taste the savoury fluid coating Luna's fingers and her own, to lap at the flavour covering her clit.

Her own hymen was only a vestige by the time Harry fumbled his way into her their first, sticky time. The pain she felt had been more due to not being wet enough, something she later remedied with Mum's privately-offered spells. Luna's maidenhead is also worn by age to a side membrane, easily avoided as Ginny works fingers and tongue together. Luna is more than wet enough for two digits to press inside.

"Uh!" It's unintelligible, cut off with the back of Luna's hand stuffed against her mouth.

Ginny wants to put more inside her, wants to see the hilt of her own wand disappearing into Luna's body. She wants to climb atop her, rub her own pussy against Luna, wants Luna's innocent tongue licking her like she is licking now, a kitten tasting cream.

Luna convulses on her hand, making the same little moans she's been, muffled by her own skin. Even if someone else has heard these sounds, no one else has brought them out of her. Ginny is pleased.


End file.
